Zenitsu Agatsuma/Image Gallery
Character Profile= Zenitsu profile.png|Profile image. Zenitsu colored profile.png|Colored profile image. Zenitsu colored profile 2.png|Colored profile image 2. Zenitsu colored body.png|Colored body image. Zenitsu colored body 2.png|Colored body image 2. Zenitsu colored body 3.png|Colored body image 3. |-| Plot= Zenitsu at the Final Selection Manga.png|Zenitsu at the Final Selection. ---- Zenitsu_bothering_a_girl_CH19.png|Zenitsu bothering a girl Tanjiro_stopping_Zenitsu_CH20.png|Zenitsu meets Tanjiro Tongue_demon_appearing_behind_Zenitsu_CH22.png|Zenitsu sensing a demon behind him. Zenitsu_protecting_Shoichi_CH23.png|Zenitsu protecting Shoichi. Zenitsu's stance while using Breath of Thunder's First Style.png|Zenitsu's stance while using Breath of Thunder's First Style. Zenitsu_defeating_the_Tongue_Demon_CH23.png|Zenitsu defeating the Tongue Demon. Inosuke_attacking_Zenitsu.png|Zenitsu getting attacked by Inosuke. Zenitsu_threatning_to_purge_Tanjiro_CH27.png|Zenitsu threatening to purge Tanjiro ---- Zenitsu scared of the Older Brother Spider Demon.png|Zenitsu scared of the Older Brother Spider Demon. Zenitsu_running_from_the_Spider_Brother.png|Zenitsu running from the Older Brother Spider Demon. Zenitsu evading the Older Brother Spider Demon's Blood Demon Art.png|Zenitsu evading the Older Brother Spider Demon's Blood Demon Art. Kaigaku throws a peach at Zenitsu.png|Kaigaku throwing a peach at Zenitsu in his flashback. Zenitsu decapitating the Older Brother Spider Demon.png|Zenitsu decapitating the Older Brother Spider Demon. Shinobu_finds_Zenitsu.png|Shinobu finds Zentisu ---- Tanjiro_and_Zenitsu_reunite.png|Zenitsu crying at reuniting with Tanjiro. Functional Recovery Training Arc.png|Tanjiro, Inosuke and Zenitsu ready to learn. Zenitsu_beats_Aoi.png|Zenitsu refusing to splash Aoi. Inosuke_and_Zenitsu_after_mastering_Total_Concentration_Constant.png|Zenitsu and Inosuke after mastering Total Concentration:Constant ---- Tanjiro and Zenitsu running into Kyojuro on the Train CH54.png|Tanjiro and Zenitsu running into Kyojuro on the train. Zenitsu saves Nezuko.png|Zenitsu defending Nezuko. Zenitsu and Nezuko.png|Zenitsu saving Nezuko after the train topples. ---- Inosuke,_Tanjiro,_and_Zenitsu_disgused_as_girls.png|Zenitsu disguised as Zenko. Daki_behind_Zenitsu.png|Zenitsu sensing the Demons' presence. ---- Zenitsu vs Kaigaku.png|Zenitsu vs Kaigaku. Zenitsu using Breath of Thunder's Seventh Style Flaming Thunder God to decapitate Kaigaku.png|Zenitsu using Breath of Thunder's Seventh Style Flaming Thunder God to decapitate Kaigaku. |-| Covers= Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_-_Shiawase_no_Hana.png|Zenitsu on 'Kimetsu no Yaiba:Flowers of Happiness' Cover Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_-_Katahane_no_Cho.png|Zenitsu on 'Kimetsu no Yaiba: One-Winged Butterfly' Cover ---- Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_V3.png|Zenitsu on the Cover of Volume 3. Kimetsu no Yaiba V3 TP.png|Zenitsu on Volume 3 Title Page. Kimetsu no Yaiba V12 TP.png|Zenitsu on Volume 12 Title Page. ---- Weekly Shonen Jump - Issue 24 2017.png|Shonen Jump 2017-24. Weekly Shonen Jump - Issue 50 2019.png|Shonen Jump 2019-50 ---- Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH20.png|Chapter 20. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH23.png|Chapter 23. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH26.png|Chapter 26. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH27.png|Chapter 27. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH32.png|Chapter 32. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH33.png|Chapter 33. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH44.png|Chapter 44. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH49.png|Chapter 49. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH51.png|Chapter 51. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH53.png|Chapter 53. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH71.png|Chapter 71. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH72.png|Chapter 72. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH75.png|Chapter 75. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH83.png|Chapter 83. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH87.png|Chapter 87. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH89.png|Chapter 89. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH100.png|Chapter 100. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH112.png|Chapter 112. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH134.png|Chapter 134. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH145.png|Chapter 145. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH146.png|Chapter 146. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH152.png|Chapter 152. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH170.png|Chapter 170. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH183.png|Chapter 183. |-| Miscellaneous= Zenitsu colored profile (asleep).png|Colored manga icon (asleep). Zenitsu colored profile (Kimetsu Academy).png|Colored manga icon (Kimetsu Academy). Zenitsu colored profile 3.png|Colored manga icon 2. Zenitsu colored profile 4.png|Colored manga icon 3. Zenitsu colored profile 5.png|Colored manga icon 4. Zenitsu colored profile 6.png|Colored manga icon 5. Zenitsu colored profile 7.png|Colored manga icon 6. Zenitsu colored profile 8.png|Colored manga icon 7. Zenitsu colored profile 9.png|Colored manga icon 8. Chapter 100 Milestone - Zenitsu.png|Zenitsu's icon for the Chapter 100 milestone. Chapter 100 Milestone.png|Icon posted by the official Twitter account to celebrate 100 chapters. Tanjiro, Zenitsu, and Inosuke colored profile.png|Tanjiro, Zenitsu, and Inosuke colored manga icon. Tanjiro, Zenitsu, and Inosuke colored profile 2.png|Tanjiro, Zenitsu, and Inosuke colored manga icon 2. Inosuke, Tanjiro, Nezuko and Zenitsu in formal wear.png|Zenitsu in formal wear. Slider_3_preview.png|Zenitsu in a congratulatory announcement. Zenitsu Birthday Banner.png|Zenitsu's birthday banner on Twitter. Zenitsu colored body (wide).png|Colored body image (wide). Character Profile= Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_Key_Visual_2.png|Zenitsu in the Kimetsu no Yaiba key visual. Zenitsu_anime_design.png|Zenitsu's design in the anime. Zenitsu in Kimetsu Academy.png|Zenitsu in Kimetsu Academy. |-| Plot= Final Selection.png|Final Selection. Zenitsu during the Final Selection.png|Zenitsu before the Final Selection. Zenitsu receiving a sparrow instead of a crow.png|Zenitsu receiving a sparrow instead of a crow. The Final Selection survivors.png|The Final Selection survivors. ---- Zenitsu begging a girl to marry him.png|Zenitsu begging a girl to marry him. Tanjiro_bumps_into_Zenitsu_EP11.png|Tanjiro bumps into Zenitsu. Zenitsu eating the onigiri given to him by Tanjiro.png|Zenitsu eating the onigiri given to him by Tanjiro. Drum House Arc anime.png|Zenitsu and Tanjiro arrive at the Drum House. Zenitsu_dragging_Shoichi_EP11.png|Zenitsu tries to escape with Shoichi. Zenitsu cutting the demon tongue.png|Zenitsu cutting the demon tongue. Zenitsu taking stand for his technique.png|Zenitsu taking stand for his technique. Zenitsu using Thunderclap and Flash on Tongue Demon.png|Zenitsu using Thunderclap and Flash on the Tongue Demon. Zenitsu beheading the Tongue Demon.png|Zenitsu beheading the Tongue Demon. Zenitsu with Shoichi in the Drum House.png|Zenitsu with Shoichi in the Drum House. Zenitsu unconscious after falling out of the Drum House.png|Zenitsu unconscious after falling out of the Drum House. Zenitsu protecting Nezuko from Inosuke.png|Zenitsu protecting Nezuko from Inosuke. Zenitsu angry at Tanjiro.png|Zenitsu angry at Tanjiro. ---- Zenitsu arriving at Mount Natagumo EP15.png|Zenitsu arriving at Mount Natagumo. Zenitsu's fright of the Spider Demon.png|Zenitsu's fright of the Spider Demon. Zenitsu with his original hair color.png|Zenitsu with his original hair color. Zenitsu struck by lightning.png|Zenitsu struck by lightning. Zenitsu's tears after his master's reassurance.png|Zenitsu's tears after his master's reassurance. Zenitsu about to use Six Fold.png|Zenitsu about to use Six Fold. Zenitsu after using Thunderclap and Flash to defeat the Older Brother Spider Demon.png|Zenitsu after using Thunderclap and Flash Six Fold to defeat the Demon. Zenitsu nearly succumbing to poison.png|Zenitsu nearly succumbing to poison. Zenitsu in bandages.png|Zenitsu in bandages. - ---- Aoi scolding Zenitsu.png|Aoi scolding Zenitsu. Zenitsu's reluctance over drinking the medicine.png|Zenitsu's reluctance over drinking the medicine. Zenitsu talking to Chuntaro.png|Zenitsu talking to Chuntaro. Zenitsu happy to being touched by girls.png|Zenitsu happy to be touched by girls. Zenitsu happy to being touched by girls2.png|Zenitsu happy to be touched by girls. Zenitsu declaring he'd never splash tea on a girl.png|Zenitsu declaring he'd never splash tea on a girl. Shinobu motivating Zenitsu.png|Shinobu motivating Zenitsu. - |-| Eyecatchers= Episode 11 Eyecatcher A.png|Episode 11. Episode 13 Eyecatcher B.png|Episode 13. Episode 17 Eyecatcher A.png|Episode 17. Episode 17 Eyecatcher B.png|Episode 17. Episode 24 Eyecatcher A.png|Episode 24. |-| Animated GIFs= Tanjiro_meets_Zenitsu.gif|Zenitsu meets Tanjiro Zenitsu using Thunderclap and Flash on Tongue Demon.gif|Zenitsu using Thunderclap and Flash on the Tongue Demon. Zenitsu using Six Fold.gif|Zenitsu using Six Fold on the Older Brother Spider Demon. |-| Blu-Ray & DVD= BD&DVD_Volume_5.png|Volume 5. BD&DVD Volume 7.png|Volume 7. |-| Miscellaneous= Zenitsu Halloween icon.png|Zenitsu Halloween icon. Zenitsu Jumputi Heroes Profile.png|Zenitsu's avatar in Jumputi Heroes. ru:Зеницу Агацума/Галерея Category:Image Galleries